Precautions of a Father
by KillerSight96
Summary: Instead of just sealing their consciousness into Naruto as a one time thing, what would happen if Kushina pointed out to Minato how the villagers would most likely treat Naruto and he took precautions to protect him. Smart/Strong Later Godlike Naruto. M to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sealing and Precautions**

* * *

**October 10th**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox), a force of nature said to be able to create tsunamis and cause earthquakes with a single swipe of its tails. A creature that had just been torn from the seal holding it within Uzumaki Kushina, a seal that was weakened by when she gave birth to a beautiful golden-haired baby boy. A creature that had been released in a state where it was being controlled by a masked man who had kidnapped the boy to force the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Hokage), Namikaze Minato, away from where his wife had just given birth.

After saving his son from the explosive tags covering Naruto's wrappings using his Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) to get him to safety, Minato used the Hiraishin marker integrated into the seal that was being used to reinforce the weakened jinchuuriki seal to teleport himself to Kushina in time to save her from the freed Kyuubi. As Minato took Kushina to their son, the masked man used a teleportation technique to move just outside of Konohagakure no Sato (the Village Hidden in the Leaves) and summon the Kyuubi and forcing it to attack in the hopes of destroying Konoha.

* * *

**With Minato**

After using a Time/Space barrier to transport Kyuubi's Imari (Menacing Ball) away from Konoha he was forced to fight the masked man and the strange jutsu he used to make himself insubstantial and suck things into a void. After engaging in a battle of speed, he realized that the masked man's jutsu kept him insubstantial until the second just before he attacked. Using one of his Hiraishin Kunai thrown just ahead of him so that it went through the masked man's head just before he started to attack, Minato formed a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and teleported himself to the kunai before slamming the Rasengan into the masked man's head.

Lifting the masked man up, Minato began to use his skills in Fuuinjutsu to free the Kyuubi from the man's control.

"A Keiyaku Fuuin (Contract Seal), are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" the masked man exclaimed.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control." Minato replied calmly.

"No wonder you are the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed, you were able to wrest control of the Kyuubi from me, but no matter. I will have the Kyuubi in my power once again. This world is mine; there are many means available to me." The masked man said as he was sucked into a vortex coming from his only visible eye.

'I get the feeling that he wasn't lying…' Minato thought before using his Hiraishin to return to top of the Hokage Monument.

Arriving back on top of the Hokage monument, Minato could see the Kyuubi a short distance outside the village slowly advancing against the resistance of the shinobi under his command.

Using his Hiraishin again he quickly returned to where his family was resting to prepare a jutsu that could save the village… at the cost of his life.

Seeing Kushina still awake, Minato quickly started speaking "Kushina, the Kyuubi is still attacking, I'm afraid there is only one thing I can do: Seal it away."

"But where no who will you seal it into?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto" Minato replied sadly, "How could I ask someone else something I wouldn't be willing to do myself?"

"No!" Kushina shouted. "Take me, I will seal it back into myself then commit suicide. That will at least disperse it for a time."

"While that might work, we have to think about the future. That man will return, by sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto we will give him the power he will need to fight back against him."

"But what will happen to Naruto when the village finds out he has the Kyuubi sealed within him? You have to realize that it will get out, especially if you plan to use the Shiki Fuujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), neither of us will be around to protect him" Kushina asked quietly, seeing her husband's point, but not liking it.

Minato paused thinking 'She's right, with the destruction that the Kyuubi is causing, there is no way someone won't leak this out. But what if I use that time release storage seal to give him what he will need to learn to survive? No that won't be enough… Gamabunta… limit sensory based gravity seal… No still not enough… But then what? If only we could be there to help him… That's it!'

Forming a cross-shaped hand seal with the index and middle fingers of both hands, three Kage Bunshin (shadow clones) appeared. "One of you go get the supplies we will need from the house, beginner books and up, all of them that he might need. The second start on the time release storage seal on his right hand, three month intervals set to start one week less than a year after the activation of the summoning seal give it a hand seal combination for the more advanced stuff, make sure it is reusable once it is emptied, and place a limit sensory gravity seal on his left shoulder. And finally, the third start preparing the summoning seal while I summon Bunta" he said before turning to Kushina as one of the clones disappeared in a yellow flash. "Kushina, can you still make a Kage Bunshin (shadow clone)?" Minato asked.

"Yes" Kushina answered with a very confused look.

"Good create one; I will seal it along with one of mine into Naruto's mindscape with a Hakke Fuuin (Eight Symbol Seal). They will be in stasis, at least until he can generate enough chakra to maintain the Kage Bunshin himself, then a mind summoning seal will activate drawing him to the part of the mindscape where we will be. Unfortunately, even with the Kyuubi's presence bolstering his reserves, that probably won't be until he is four or five. So to make sure he will be safe and hopefully happy until then, I will need Bunta's help." He said before the third clone tapped his shoulder.

"Boss, the summoning seal is ready; we just need some blood from Bunta to finish it." The clone said.

"Good, start working on the modifications of the Hakke Fuuin and the chakra sensor activation seal, make sure Kushina's clone is activated first, he will need a mother before a father. Also, make sure it is a one-time thing that activates when he goes to sleep, we don't want him to lose consciousness in the middle of the day or something, and make sure that it can store up to two days of chakra in case he ever gets chakra exhaustion make it so that our clones go back into stasis until he recovers enough chakra to keep us active and a preservation function so our clones can't be destroyed by something simple like getting hugged too tight or if we train him. I'll be right back as soon as I get Naruto to sign the contract and get Bunta's blood." Minato ordered before turning back to Kushina once again. "With this once he has enough chakra to maintain your clone he will be drawn into his mindscape and meet you. This will have the added benefit of draining him to a point so his chakra reserves grow."

"That… OK let's do it" Kushina replied.

Moving back to Naruto he addressed his clones. "Can you guys pause for a second?" Receiving a nod from both clones, Minato picks up Naruto and leaves the house to summon Gamabunta.

Biting his thumb he makes a series of hand seals and slams his palm on the ground shouting: "Kuchiyose no jutsu (Summoning technique)". A giant dull red toad comparable in size to the Kyuubi, wearing a navy blue vest and carrying a dosu blade at his back appeared right below him, lifting him high into the air.

"Gamabunta-sama, I'm going to need your help." Minato said to the giant toad.

"Kyuubi, huh?" the toad muttered as he looked into the distance. "Anyways, how many times have I told you just to call me Gamabunta! So what's the plan?"

"I'm going to seal it away into my son." Minato said sadly.

"WHAT?" Gamabunta bellowed.

"You heard me; I'm going to seal it into my son. It will cost me my life and Kushina is already dying after the Kyuubi was ripped from her… I'm afraid that he will be in danger and friendless because word that he is the new container will most likely get out. Could you help me out?" he begged.

"Hmm, sure make him sign the contract, my son Gamakichi is about the right age" Gamabunta said before another toad appeared, carrying a large scroll.

Minato took the scroll from Gama, the keeper of the summoning contract, and opened it up before cutting Naruto's right thumb and using it to sign 'Namikaze Naruto' in the first free column and then leaving a handprint in blood at the bottom of the scroll. Then wrapping the cut up, he handed the scroll back to Gama and said "Thank you, Gama, you can take the scroll back now" before turning back to Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta, I'm making a seal that will automatically summon a toad on his third birthday but I need some of your blood to make the summoning tattoo, is that OK?"

"Sure kid, I'll even waive the chakra fee until he turns six, how does that sound?

"Thank you very much Gamabunta."

Holding up his right hand, Gamabunta replied "No problem, take some blood."

Minato complies, taking out one of his Hiraishin kunai he makes a small cut and lets some of Gamabunta's blood drip into an ink bottle, before jumping off of his head and running back into the house to place Naruto back in Kushina's arms then giving the ink bottle to the clone making the summoning seal.

Seeing the third clone back he said "Do you have everything?"

"Yes boss" one of the clones replied.

"Good, start on the time release storage seal on his right hand; remember three month intervals after he turns four. The second clone, finish the summon seal and then finish the modified Hakke Fuuin and seal whichever of you hasn't used any chakra and Kushina's clone and get it ready for sealing of the Kyuubi's chakra, be very careful with the filter and healing portions. Whoever finishes first take two soldier pills and dispel so I can recover some chakra, I'm going to need it" Minato ordered.

"Yes boss" all three clones said as the original turned back to Kushina.

"Kushina, get your Kage Bunshin ready, I'll be right back with the Kyuubi" Minato said gently as he turned back to Gamabunta.

Getting back on Gamabunta's head, the pair rushed toward where they can see the Kyuubi in the distance.

Just as they neared the battlefield, they see the Kyuubi start to charge another Imari.

"Hurry up Gamabunta, we don't have much time!"

"I'm on it kid!" Gamabunta replied as he dashed forward and tackled the Kyuubi, preventing the attack from being completed.

"Stall him for just a minute while I prepare, it is going to take a lot of chakra to transport something this size."

"No problem, but don't waste any time, this guy is toug… AHH" Gamabunta let out a roar as one of the Kyuubi's tails left a huge gash over his left eye.

"Gamabunta are you OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good, here I go" Minato shouted and with that both he and the Kyuubi disappeared.

* * *

**Outside the House, with Kushina and Naruto**

Appearing outside the house where he left Kushina and Naruto, Minato fell to one knee.

'Shit, that stunt used almost all of my chakra, I have to get a barrier up…'

As he thought that the Kyuubi turned and started moving toward him, only to be stopped as chains appear out of nowhere and pin it to the ground.

"Thank Kami you are still alive, is everything ready, including the precautionary measures?" Minato asked, turning to Kushina only to see her leaning on the side of the building with Naruto in her arms and blood pouring from her mouth

"Yes Boss" the remaining clones reply before dispelling.

"Well then, before I start, just know that I love you and Naruto more than my life itself and goodbye…" Minato said to Kushina before picking Naruto up and turning back to the Kyuubi and starting to make hand seals.

"I love you too" Kushina whispered back.

* * *

**Back at the battlefield with Sarutobi Hiruzen**

As soon as the Kyuubi disappeared along with Minato, Hiruzen turned toward where he could still feel the Kyuubi's presence. Seeing it in the distance, Hiruzen took off, running as fast as his old body could move.

As he crested the top of the Hokage Monument a few seconds later, he saw the Kyuubi pulled to the ground. Drawing nearer he saw chains holding the Kyuubi and whispered to himself "Kushina" before redoubling his speed once again.

Coming within sight of Kushina and Minato he saw a spectral figure behind his successor and the Kyuubi manage to lift one paw and strike at a baby lying on the ground. Realizing what was going to happen, he started running again, knowing he won't be able to arrive in time to make a difference.

* * *

**With Minato, Kushina, and Naruto**

Making the nine hand seals necessary to activate the Shiki Fuujin and call the Shinigami to rip out the Kyuubi's soul, a spectral figure appeared behind Minato. Mentally directing the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi, a spectral hand reaches through him, causing him soul-deep nearly unbearable pain. The hand stretches toward the Kyuubi who redouble its struggle to escape upon seeing the figure.

Just as the Shinigami grabs the Kyuubi it manages to free one paw and strike at what has the symbols that signify it was slated to be the Kyuubi's new jailor.

Seeing the danger both Kushina and Minato rushed forward, interposing themselves between the Kyuubi and Naruto, stopping the paw and giving Minato enough time to finish drawing out its soul and the Shinigami to seal it into Naruto.

Summoning Gamatora, a rare scroll toad, Minato shouted "Fuuin" placing the key to the Shiki Fuujin and the sealing was complete. Minato collapsed to the ground still holding Naruto with the three whisker marks he was born with on each cheek.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he wills himself to stay alive just a little longer. As Sarutobi moved closer, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing it is someone he could trust.

"Sarutobi… sorry you ~cough~ will have to take the hat again… Take him ~cough cough~ Uzumaki Naruto… he is a ~cough~ Hero. ~cough cough~ beware ~cough~ masked man ~cough cough~ sealing." And with those last words to someone he trusts Minato died leaving Hiruzen holding a crying Naruto, the Shiki Fuujin still glowing red on his stomach. One dying and the other preoccupied with baby Naruto, neither of them noticed a shinobi standing in the nearby trees.

* * *

**Two Days Later, Council Chamber**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the professor, and the former and reinstated Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage), sat in his chair at the head of the council table with a golden-haired baby in a crib next to him wishing he could just kill the civilian council and stop the headache they were causing.

"Kill it! It is just a monster" screeched one of the newer members of the civilian council, one Haruno Saki.

"SILENCE" Shouted Hiruzen, adding a moderate amount of killing intent to make sure everyone shut up. "This child is not a monster; he is a hero who the Yondaime chose to carry a very heavy burden and his name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah right" spat another member of the civilian council, a fat merchant this time.

"It must be killed" shouted several others, the shinobi half of the council and the elders looking at the civilians with disgust.

"I thought I said SILENCE" the Sandaime said, increasing his killing account.

"Then how about you give him to me, I will mold him into a weapon for-" One of the elders, a crippled man with his right arm in a sling, his right side of his face and eye covered by bandages, and a x-shaped scar on his chin.

"You will do no such thing Danzo. In fact if you even suggest it one more time, I don't care how important you are or how highly placed, I will kill you myself. If I even hear about you or one of your men coming in contact with him you shall suffer the same fate. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Backed into a corner but cursing the Sandaime in his head the scarred man could only answer "Crystal Hiruzen".

"You will address me as Hokage-sama is that understood?" the Hokage rebuffed, raising his killing intent even higher, seeing something in Danzo that set him on edge.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Danzo replied, now intimidated.

"I still say we should kill it" shouted one of the stupider civilian councilors.

Hiruzen turned to the civilian council and raised his killing intent once again, causing several of them to lose consciousness.

"The Uchiha clan will take him in" stated Uchiha Fugaku in a nearly emotionless voice, though the greedy glint in his eyes set Hiruzen on edge.

"No, I cannot allow any of the clans to take him in as it will destroy the power balance in Konoha. No, as much as I would like to take him in that includes even my clan, he will have to be placed in an orphanage. And seeing as word has somehow gotten out about his burden, as of this moment it is illegal on threat of death to even speak about to this matter to anyone who doesn't already know with the exception of myself, Jiraiya, and Naruto himself. As of this second, his status as a jinchuuriki is an S-class secret, am I understood?" The Hokage declared with iron in is voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama" everyone in the council chamber answered.

"Also if I hear of anyone causing harm to Naruto, it will be even worse. Death will still be the penalty, but it will be a long time coming at the hands of T&amp;I, is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" everyone in the council chamber answered again, this time honestly scared.

"Now on to more pressing matters… Shikaku, how are our defenses?" Hiruzen asked Nara Shikaku, the Jounin Commander of Konoha.

Lifting up his head the Jounin answered "For the moment, they are surprisingly good considering how much damage we took. I have as many people as can be spared shoring up the defenses and the parts which can be easily fixed are being repaired as we speak. Thankfully it will take time for any spies to get word to their respective countries so by the time any offensive action could occur we will be in much better condition, thus it is unlikely that we will have to worry about any further attacks at the moment" then returned his head to the table.

"Good. Hiashi, how did your clan fare?"

"Relatively well, Hokage-sama. We did suffer several losses and several members went blind due to the intensity of the chakra but we will recover" Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. How about you Fugaku?" Hiruzen continued.

"The attack was a mixed blessing, I'm afraid. We suffered a good number of losses but the sheer amount of killing intent caused more members of my clan to awaken their sharingan then at any other time in recorded history" Uchiha Fugaku reported.

"How about your clans Tsume, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Shibi?"

"The Inuzuka clan took moderate losses." Tsume replied promptly.

"The Yamanaka clan took some losses but less than others due to the focus generally placed on our clan's mind jutsu." Yamanaka Inoichi answered succinctly.

"The Nara clan is in a position similar to the Yamanaka due to the ineffectiveness of our shadow jutsu on a being of the Kyuubi's strength" Shikaku replied lazily, not even lifting his head off of the table.

"The Akimichi clan took slightly more severe losses due to the usefulness of our clan jutsu on the frontlines." Chouza said.

"We suffered moderate casualties trying to syphon the Kyuubi's chakra and trying to weaken it, but like the Nara and Yamanaka clans we of the Aburame clan found our techniques to be ineffective and managed to avoid more serious damages" Shibi answered in a monotone voice.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that casualties were not as bad as I feared. I'm afraid that I will have to call an end to the council for today; there are other pressing issues I must attend to. Councilors in charge of Defense, Infrastructure, Commerce, Utilities, and those representing the city structures, I expect damage reports, expected repair costs, expected repair time, issues, injury and death toll reports on my desk by tomorrow morning" Hiruzen said as he stood and picked up Naruto then left the council chambers.

* * *

**The Hokage's Office**

Finally making it to his office, Hiruzen placed Naruto in another crib and sat tiredly in his chair before rubbing his eyes and muttering to himself. "I'm too old for this shit."

Leaning back in his chair for a moment, Hiruzen thought about what to do with Naruto before suddenly sitting up in his chair and calling out to what appeared to be thin air.

"Inu."

A young man with a dog marked mask appeared in front of the Hokage and bowed. He appeared to be around 15 years old, though you couldn't be sure due to the mask, and had gravity defying silver hair. The mask signified that he was part of ANBU, some of the most skilled shinobi in the village.

After the young ANBU straightened up, the old Hokage signaled the rest of his ANBU guards to leave the room and activated the privacy seals in the room to ensure their conversation would not be overheard.

"Kakashi, you can remove your mask for a moment" Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir," Kakashi replied and took off his dog mask revealing a face covered by a cloth mask that covered his face until just below his eyes, but strangely his left eye was covered with his leaf hitai-ate.

"Please take a look in the crib and tell me what you think," Hiruzen commanded.

Kakashi moved over to the crib and examined Naruto for a minute before turning back to the Hokage and looking at him with a questioning expression in his one visible eye. "Is… Is this…?" He said, stumbling over his words.

"The container for the Kyuubi, yes" Hiruzen said with a patient expression.

"No sir... is he… Sensei's… Is he Sensei's son?" He finally finished his question after several pauses.

Hiruzen glances at him sharply, studying him intently before speaking again. "What would you do if he was, my boy?"

"Hokage-sama? What do you mean? I would protect him even if it cost me my life," Kakashi answered quickly with absolute conviction.

"Very good, I'm glad to hear that. The answer is yes, he is Minato's son, and could you imagine him forcing this burden upon someone else? However, there must never be a word about this. He wouldn't last a day if it did. Do you understand?" Hiruzen asked demandingly.

"Yes sir," Kakashi said after thinking for a moment. "Assassins from Iwa (Stone) sir."

"Exactly, possibly Kumo (Cloud) too" The Hokage said. "If this ever got out he would not last a week, he will already be in enough from our own people we don't need professionals at it too. Anyway, he will need protection if he is to survive. I want you to choose and five others that you trust, not with this information as it is an SS-class village secret but with his safety, to guard him in three shifts of two. This assignment will last at least a month or two as I expect the worst of the trouble to occur in this time. Understood."

"Yes sir,' Kakashi replied with a sparkle of hope that was previously absent back in his eye.

"And Kakashi," the Hokage continued, "If anyone tries to harm your new charge, Uzumaki Naruto, they are to be taken directly to T they will be tortured to death. If it comes up send a shadow clone to remove the offender, there must always be to guards, it that clear?"

"Yes sir" Kakashi replied sobered by the Sandaime's seriousness.

"Good, go find the five other members of your team and report back. After that he will be taken back to the Natal-care ward at the hospital. He will probably stay there for the next two or three months, until things have calmed down, then he will be moved to the orphanage."

"Sir, can I -" Kakashi started but was cut off by the Sandaime.

"As much as I wish it was possible, there are three reasons it is not" Hiruzen started as he held up three fingers. "One, you are too young" he said as he dropped one finger, "two, it would be too suspicious if you did. His only remaining student adopting a baby… that is just asking for trouble. And three is the same reason I had to give Fugaku."

"Fugaku!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise.

"That was never going to happen, but the reason I gave is still valid. You are the last member of a minor clan and Naruto becoming a member would throw the balance of power within Konoha out of control, that doesn't even bring the fact that every member of the civilian council would block it if it was a non-clan member. Trust me, if I could allow it, I would. Unfortunately, the orphanage is the best of bad choices," Hiruzen finished explaining. "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir" Kakashi acknowledged, turning to leave as Hiruzen deactivated the security seals


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**AN: Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Frogs, Toads, and Surprises**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

The three year old Uzumaki Naruto was not happy, safe but not happy. For some reason no one seemed to like him. Not the ladies who were nice to the other orphans, not the other orphans, not even the random children that he occasionally met when the ladies took them to the park were nice to him. One or two times he had even heard parents whisper to their children that he was a bad boy and if they played with him they would become bad too. He didn't think he was supposed to hear them when they said that or the few times when people would say something about a demon and look at him with scary eyes.

Every time he left the orphanage all the adults would give him weird looks that always made him feel like he didn't belong. In fact the only person who didn't make him feel like that was the nice old man who wore the funny red and white hat and smelled like weird smoke. The old man came by the orphanage every once in a while to spend some time with him and take him around the village, it was always fun to go places with him. When they go out the adults always greet him and call him 'Hokage-sama' they always have very different expressions around him, though they do occasionally send him the strange looks, there are far less.

Unfortunately when he left the ladies in the orphanage went back to being mean. They always fed him last and there were times when they didn't give him enough food. Sometimes he thought they did it on purpose, other times the bigger kids took some of his food and when he said something the lady in charge for the day would ignore him or the really mean ones sent him to his room saying that bad boys don't deserve to eat. Other times when the ladies were teaching the orphans to read or when he tried to look at a book they would send him to his room and say bad boys don't deserve to learn. Once he heard one of the mean ladies say something about 'keep the demon stupid', he didn't think he was supposed to hear it, none of the other kids did and they were closer to her.

He could deal with the mean ladies and not enough food, but what really got to him was the loneliness. Sometimes it seemed to gnaw at his chest, and it wasn't his stomach because that sometimes hurt at the same time.

The last couple of days everyone had been giving him looks that seemed worse than usual. He didn't know why but it kind of scared him, he really didn't understand it though. Today was October 10, his birthday. On everyone else's birthday people would give them happier than normal looks but not him. It wasn't even just to ladies at the orphanage, when everyone had gone to the park yesterday the adults seemed to be getting ready for a party and happy but when they saw him they shot him looks that made him feel cold.

He honestly wanted to just stay in his room, away from those looks, even if it was lonely.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

"Inu," the Hokage called out.

"Hokage-sama," came the reply as the dog-masked ANBU faded into view.

"It is October 10 today."

"Yes sir."

"When was the last time we had to execute someone for trying to hurt Naruto?" Sarutobi asked his ANBU.

"Almost a year ago sir" the ANBU replied, not missing a beat.

"Good, though I suspect something might happen tonight. Have your full team guard him tonight and seal his room so no one but you can go in or out until morning," the Hokage ordered.

"It is his birthday; people often get drunk worse than usual at the Kyuubi Festival, so it wouldn't surprise me if that happens. However, may I suggest that you don't order their deaths this time?"

Giving his ANBU a piercing look, Hiruzen motions for him to explain himself while speaking. "Why would you say that Inu?"

"Sir, I'm not saying they shouldn't spend some time at the T&amp;I division and their treatments, but it might be an effective warning to leave them alive afterward with the warning that if it ever happens again the 'treatment' won't be stopping while they are alive. Then we dump them at their homes and let them pay any medical bills that are necessary," the dog masked man defends.

"I see, you may proceed, but if anything ends up happening to Naruto, all buts are off," replies the Hokage.

"Yes sir" the ANBU says as he leaves.

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto went to bed early, not wanting to be around the mean looks any more. He didn't actually go to sleep, but stayed in his room waiting for the night to end. For some reason he felt jumpy and not very tired, as though something was about to happen.

* * *

**Mt. Myouboku**

"It's happening pops, just like you said it would," said a small orange toad with a blue vest and bluish-purple markings on his face and stomach.

"**Good, Gamakichi, just remember to tell him who you are and that the fourth arranged for you to be summoned to him on his third birthday, but most importantly remember to tell him how to summon you back to him. That way he can have a friend and if he ever gets in trouble he can get help. Remember to dispel like I taught you when it is time**," the giant dull red toad replied.

"OK pops, I'm going now," the little toad said before disappearing from Mt. Myouboku in the summoning plane in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto was just on the verge of falling asleep when a popping sound echoed through his room causing him to jump up in time to see a small frog appear on his bed.

"Yo," the small frog said as soon as the smoke cleared and he could see Naruto.

"A speaking frog!" said Naruto.

"I'm not a frog, I am a freaking toad, you dimwit!" said Gamakichi.

"Still, a speaking toad, how it that possible? Who are you anyway? Where are you from? Why are you here? How did you get here?" Naruto asked almost too quickly for Gamakichi to understand, until he suddenly seemed to realize where he was. "We have to be quiet otherwise the ladies will come yell at me, and they are kind of scary today."

"Slow down one at a time I'll answer the ones I can. First of all, I'm a summon. Summoned creatures are different from animals, but other than that we are stronger then animals and can talk, I don't know how. I guess I'm just too young, then again if I was older I might not fit in this room. I'm from Mt. Myouboku. I guess that is like the Konoha of the toads. The reason I'm here is because of that tattoo on your right hand, that Yon… Yond… that fourth guy made it to summon me on your third birthday."

Naruto lifted his left hand and saw a tattoo that had never been there before. "Where did this weird drawing come from?"

"I don't know, other than it is a seal that fourth guy made it to summon me," Gamakichi answered.

"A seal! What's that?"

"I don't know, pops said he would tell me when I grow up. That's what he always says when we're talking about interesting stuff," Gamakichi replied.

"Man, Jiji always says the same thing. 'You'll understand when you grow up' or 'I'll tell you when you are older'. He says that whenever I ask about my parents, at least he doesn't tell me my parents abandoned me like the orphanage ladies," he said much more quietly before continuing, "I wish I could grow up now so I could understand."

"Ehh, why would you want to grow up? There is so much to do now," Gamakichi said looking confused. "Like make friends, eat candy, and learn cool stuff."

"But I don't have any friends," Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"Then I'll be your friend." Gamakichi said, thinking 'he looks really lonely, but he is interesting' before continuing, "but could you give me some candy".

"Really, you'll really be my friend? Yatta! I finally have a friend," Naruto Said jumping up in excitement, that place inside his chest that sometimes hurt seemed much smaller. "Sure I can give you some, whenever I can get some myself. But we're going to have so much fun together, this will be awesome, I finally have a friend!"

"Wow, thanks" Gamakichi said, astonished as his excitement at just having a friend and wondering what the village people and done to prevent his new friend from having a single friend. It was just sad. How lonely must the kid have been literally starving for companionship, just for someone to talk to?

"Ne ne… now that we are friends can you tell me your name?" Naruto said picking up again.

"I'm Gamakichi, what's your name?" Gamakichi said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo." Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Nice to meet you Fishcake."

"It's not Fishcake, it's Maelstrom!" Naruto shot back.

"Do you even know what a Maelstrom is?" Gamakichi asked.

"Umm… no, not really. So what is it?"

"I think it is a really big storm, not too sure though. So what is this place like anyway?" Gamakichi asked.

So began the conversation that marked the start of Naruto's first real friendship. Naruto and Gamakichi talked for several hours telling each other about their homes and Gamakichi telling Naruto about his pop and brother and the elders and some of the other toads from Mt. Myouboku. Their conversation continued until Gamakichi saw Naruto start to nod off.

"OK it is time for me to go home now; I'll see you next time Naruto." Gamakichi said, getting ready to dispel.

"Wait, wait. How will I see you again?" Naruto asked a hint of desperation in his voice.

"That was way too close," Gamakichi said with a sigh of relief. "I almost forgot the most important thing, to summon me again, just smear a little bit of blood over the summoning tattoo. Also pops said it was important that you don't tell anyone about me. He said summons are secretive like that but I'm not sure why, another one of those things I need to be older for."

"That sounds like fun, something for just the two of us, yatta," Naruto replied, excitement once again filling his voice.

"Of course, a boss always has to look after his underlings," Gamakichi said haughtily before deflating. "At least that's what pops always says."

Naruto started laughing sleepily and just as he started to fall asleep he saw Gamakichi disappear in a puff of smoke. For the first time in a long time he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**One Year Later**

It has been just a week less than a year since Naruto first met Gamakichi and it has been the most fun that he has ever had. Every time he could get away from the orphanage ladies or whenever he was sent to his room for some made up reason. And by now he had realized that most of their reasons were made up, they just wanted to get him away from everyone else. But Naruto didn't mind anymore, even if none of the other children would be his friend, he had someone he could talk to. For the past six months he had been learning how to escape the orphanage ladies so he could go somewhere and summon Gamakichi to have fun with.

Just like every night for the past year months, Naruto and Gamakichi were sitting on his bed. Tonight they were sharing the couple pieces of candy that Naruto had managed to find. They were talking about the old toad sages of Mt. Myouboku, Shima and Fukasaku and how Shima was always grouchy and would hit anyone who got in her way with her kitchen spoon. Just as they were getting into talking about the old toads, something unexpected happened.

He felt a tingling in his right hand, just like when he summons Gamakichi, but from the wrong hand. A puff of smoke appeared and when it disappeared there was a small pile of books, just like the ones that the ladies wouldn't let him read.

"Awesome, books. I've always wanted to see one but no one would ever let me," Naruto said a happy smile splitting his face as he went to pick one up, only for his smile to fade as soon as he opened it. "I've finally got some books, but I can't read it," Naruto finished sadly.

"What do you mean you can't read it? I thought they were supposed to teach you to read and other basic stuff like that."

"They are, but every time they start to teach they send me to my room for some made-up reason" Naruto replied.

"OK, then I'll teach you to read, how does that sound?" Gamakichi asked, secretly disgusted and pissed off that people would refuse to teach his friend just because of something he couldn't even control.

So Gamakichi started teaching Naruto to read and over the next two months he would learn how to read at an incredible rate.

* * *

**October 10th, 4 years after Naruto's birth**

"Hello Naruto, how are you doing today?" the old man wearing red and white robes and a triangular hat with the kanji for fire on it asked.

"I'm doing great today Jiji (Old Man)" the four year old boy said, not completely meaning it. He was wearing nondescript clothes, a white t-shirt with a red spiral on the back, faded grey shorts, and worn out sandals

"So what do you want to do today Naruto?"

"Hmm… can we… go someplace to get something good to eat and maybe get some candy?" Naruto asked thinking about his best friend's love of candy.

"Alright Naruto, but what would you like to eat?" the old man asked.

"I don't know, you pick Jiji" the whisker-marked blond replied.

"Hmm, what would you like…? Wait, I know, how would you like some ramen Naruto?"

"What's ramen?"

"Let's go find out, OK?"

"Sure, Jiji" Naruto replied as the two start walking away from the orphanage. Like last year when they went out just before his birthday all of the adult's eyes are cold, but it seems even worse than last time.

"Jiji, why does everyone have those scary eyes today? It looks like they are going to have a party, shouldn't they be happy?" Naruto asked after they had walked a few minutes.

"Yes Naruto, they should be happy, but don't worry about them" Hiruzen answered, secretly amazed that a four-year old boy had been able to pick up on the animosity bubbling around them even if he couldn't yet understand what it meant.

After a few more minutes of walking Naruto began to smell something amazing and his mouth immediately began watering. Following his nose he started to move faster, almost running, making the old Hokage hurry to catch up as he called out to Naruto. "Naruto, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To wherever that amazing smell is coming from" he replied before coming to a stop just outside a little building with a sign that said 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

'I guess this was a good choice' Hiruzen thought, 'but how did he smell it from all the way back there, I bet that an Inuzuka would have trouble doing that.' "Well, that works well Naruto; this is where I was planning to bring you anyway."

"Really Jiji, that's great, it smells so good."

"Well go right on in Naruto" the old Hokage said before following Naruto into the stand and sitting on one of the chairs at the counter.

A voice called out from an open door behind the counter. "We'll be with you in just a second, Ayame can you go see who it is for me?"

A young girl, probably nine or ten years old, with peach colored shin and shoulder length brown hair, comes out from the back room and first takes in the Hokage as he is much taller, but soon shifts his gaze to the young boy next to him.

Naruto can practically see the hearts form in her eyes as she suddenly lets out a loud squeal "KAWAII" and appears right next to him so quickly he never saw her move. Suddenly he finds himself scooped into her arms and held there, too surprised to struggle. After a few seconds, he realized that he didn't want to struggle; here was someone other than the old man that was actually being nice to him.

Hearing his daughter's squeal a middle-aged man with tan skin and short brown hair covered by an odd white hat comes out. Seeing the Hokage he cheerfully said "Hokage-sama" before turning to the little boy that his daughter was holding.

"Teuchi, how are you doing today" Hiruzen asked.

Hearing a new voice, Naruto quickly looked up just as the man turned to him. As Naruto looked at him he saw something he had never seen before, instead of his eyes turning cold and angry they became soft and sad.

"I hear it is your fourth birthday today, Happy Birthday, my name is Ichiraku Teuchi and the girl that is now attached to you is my daughter, Ayame. What can I get you to eat" the man, Teuchi, asked him.

Naruto looked at the man, almost too surprised to speak, no one other than the old man had ever wished him happy birthday before and no one had ever hugged him before. Thinking about what the man with kind eyes said Naruto quickly asked for his advice. "I don't know, it is just that something smells really good, do you know what that is?"

"Hmm…" Teuchi said with a thoughtful look, "Maybe Miso would be good for you."

"Miso?"

"Yep, Miso flavored ramen. It is really good Miso broth with ramen noodles floating in it with some vegetables and pork slices. How does that sound?

"That sounds great" Naruto replied.

"And what would you like, Hokage-sama?" Teuchi asked.

"How about we just get two bowls of Miso Ramen" Hiruzen answered good-naturedly.

"OK coming right up. Ayame come help me back here before you strangle the poor boy."

"OK dad, I'm coming" Ayame said reluctantly.

As soon as they both disappear into the back room Naruto turned to the Hokage. "Their eyes… they are nice."

"Yes Naruto, unlike a lot of the villagers, they accept you for you and can see that you are a really good boy." Hiruzen smiled as he saw Naruto's face brighten, "sometimes the most important thing is to find those people who will."

"Yeah, from now on I will protect those people who are nice to me" Naruto promised to himself.

"Ayame, here is the first bowl of Miso, take it out to Naruto for me would you" Teuchi commanded gently from the back room.

"OK dad" Ayame said as she appeared from the back room carrying a large bowl in her hands before setting it down in front of Naruto.

"This smells really good, how do I eat it?" Naruto asked.

"First you take a pair of chopsticks and break them apart like so," Ayame said as she reached for a pair of chopsticks stuck together in a large tin on the counter, then she twisted them and suddenly she was holding two sticks. "Then you lift use them to pick up a noodle and lift it from the broth to eat it. Remember, it might be really hot so blow on it," she continued, showing him how to pick up some of the long noodles from the broth and blowing on them to cool them down before holding them out for Naruto to eat. "That is all there is to it, though you might want to eat some to the other pork and vegetables between bites of the noodles, then at the end you drink the broth" she finished as she watched Naruto's eyes light up as soon as he tasted the noodles.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted" Naruto said as he took the chop sticks from Ayame and Teuchi came out and placed a second bowl in front of the Hokage.

"I'm glad to see you like it kid" Teuchi said as he watched Naruto gobble down his ramen at insane speeds, only for him to look at the bowl mournfully when there was none left. "Would you like another bowl?"

"Can I really?" Naruto asked hopefully. "They never let me have seconds at the orphanage, even when the bigger kids take my food."

"Of course you can" Teuchi reassured Naruto, noticing the grave and slightly angry look on the Hokage's face as he went back into the kitchen.

Naruto's second bowl came quickly and this bowl he ate a little slower after he looked over at the Hokage and saw him savoring his ramen in a way that looked almost dignified, as dignified as it is possible when eating ramen anyway. So though he wasn't completely successful, he tried to emulate the old Hokage and he ended up eating a little slower.

When they had both finished, the Hokage placed money on the counter and looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking at Teuchi almost shyly and it reflected in his voice when he started talking. "Can I come here again?" he quietly asked.

"Of course you can, you are welcome here any time" Teuchi said in a kind voice. "Anyway, I'm sure Ayame would love to see you again."

With that the Hokage and Naruto headed back toward the orphanage, stopping only to get a bunch of candy along the way.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Shortly after dropping Naruto off at the orphanage, Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived back at his office to make preparations for what would happen that night.

"Inu"

"Yes sir" the dog masked ANBU said, his head bowed to his leader as he appeared.

"You know what tonight is, you know what to do about it despite me sending you on more dangerous missions during the past year" the Hokage said to one or his most trusted ANBU.

"Yes sir" the ANBU replied.

"Good, get to it" The Hokage commanded, watching his shinobi disappear in a shunshin to do his job.

* * *

**Mt. Myouboku**

"Yo pops, I'm home," Gamakichi said when he reappeared at his home on the summoning plane.

"**Gamakichi, how is your friend doing," **his father, Gamabunta asked.

"He's good pops, but he's so smart it's almost scary."

"**What do you mean?**"

"Well, did you know that the people that were supposed to take care of him refused to teach him to read?"

"**WHAT, they did what?**" Gamabunta exploded.

"Yep pops, they refused to teach him how to read, making up some excuse to send him out every time they were supposed to teach him," Gamakichi replied.

"**So what did you mean that he is so smart it is almost scary?"**

"Well, about two months ago a bunch of books appeared from some sort of storage seal on his right hand and he got really excited because it was the first time he was ever allowed a book. That lasted until he opened one up and realized that he couldn't read. So I started teaching him to read and in just two months he can read much, much better than I can. I mean he can read in an hour what would take me a week and he understands it better than me too. In fact he has already run out of books to read and has started to read them over. But he memorized a couple of them by just reading them once," Gamakichi explained.

"**Hmm… I guess he takes after his father in more than just looks if what you have told me is true. But that other seal is interesting, I guess Minato was hedging his bets," **Gamabunta said before letting out a bellowing laugh. "**So how do you like him Kichi?**"

"He's awesome pops, he's really fun and he even shares his sweets, even when I know he doesn't get them often. But why did you wait so long to ask" Gamakichi asked.

"**I wanted to give you a chance to get to know him first before I asked. Anyway, keep watching out for the kid OK Kichi?**"

"Sure pops, he is my underling after all" Gamakichi replied in a condescending tone.

"**HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA"**

* * *

**One Month Later, Orphanage**

Things had continued in the same fashion they had been since the books first appeared. Most days Naruto would sneak away from the orphanage and summon Gamakichi to play with him, then after everyone else went to sleep he would summon him again or sometimes he would just read. But more and more he would summon Gamakichi since he had practically memorized every book he had.

He had summoned Gamakichi to play again, bored of reading the same books again and again.

"Gamakichi, do you know any games we could play?" Naruto asked plaintively.

"How about Jan-Ken-Pon (Rock-Paper-Scissors)? My brother Gamatatsu just taught me how to play, but he isn't very good" Gamakichi said with a sigh.

"Sure, how do you play?"

"Well first you say 'Rock-Paper-Scissors Shoot' and you hold out your hand in one of three ways. If you hold your hand out flat it is considered paper which can cover rock, which is what it is called when you hold out you hand in a fist, but is cut by scissors, which is what it is called when you put out your first two fingers, and scissors are in turn crushed by rock" Gamakichi explained.

"It sounds like fun, but what is the point?" Naruto asked.

"That is what I thought at first too, but I heard pops tell Gamatatsu about it one day. He said it is a lot like the techniques shinobi use, each type of technique is strong against some things are weak against others."

"Shinobi, you mean those people who make shapes with their hands and go cool stuff like disappear, like Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto said.

"Exactly, but he is actually the strongest shinobi in the village and one of the strongest in the world, at least that's what pops said" Gamakichi answered to Naruto's unasked question.

"Awesome, but what do you mean about ninja techniques?" Naruto asked.

"Pops said it is like the elements or Taijutsu that shinobi use. Every element that shinobi use, like spitting a fireball or making a wall of water, is strong and weak against another element like how if someone spit the fireball and it hit a water wall it would fizzle out but if it collided with a wind bullet it would get much stronger. The same is true for types of Taijutsu. Say you had three fighters, one is very strong, one is very fast, and one is very agile. The strong one wouldn't be able to hit the agile one, the agile fighter couldn't avoid the fast one, and the fast one couldn't hurt the strong fighter" Gamakichi explained.

"I see, let's play!" Naruto exclaimed.

Over the next half an hour Naruto and Gamakichi played Jan-Ken-Pon but no matter what he tried, Naruto couldn't win more than one in ten games.

"This is so unfair; it is so much easier for you with your smaller hands. You can change your choice really quickly when you see me make mine" Naruto complained.

"So you finally realized it, huh? Gamatatsu still hasn't. But that is what the shinobi world is about, tricking your opponent. If you learn to move your hands faster you could probably -"

When Gamakichi started talking again, Naruto's right hand started tingling again. Just as he was about to say something about it, a plume of smoke appeared, cutting Gamakichi off, and when it cleared there were more books and almost twice as many this time.

"Yatta, more books," Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Cool, you were really starting to get bored with the last set, huh. I guess it is good that there are so many books this time considering how quickly you can read now," Gamakichi replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. Look there are some story books like last time but there are also some like this," he said as he held up a basic math textbook, a book labeled 'A History of Konoha' and another labeled 'The Basics of Chakra'. "What's chakra?"

"Chakra is the energy that ninja use to use cool jutsu and stuff like walk on the walls or water, at least that's what pops says," Gamakichi answered.

"That is so awesome," Naruto said, already opening the book.

"I can see my underling is having fun," Gamakichi said to see if Naruto was even paying attention anymore, not really surprised when Naruto didn't even reply to his underling joke. Seeing how absorbed Naruto was, Gamakichi dispelled returning to the summoning plane.

Once again Naruto's schedule changed, he would still sneak away to summon Gamakichi and play during the day, but now he would just read his new books at night. The chakra book was just so interesting that he couldn't put it away during the times he dared to take it out from under the loose floor board under his futon; he didn't want one of the ladies to take it away after all. So he only took it out after everyone else went to bed, the orphanage ladies never checked on him after he went to bed. That was really lucky for him especially because if they had, they would have seen how his eyes had changed and the pupils became slits, allowing him to read his book as though it was still daytime.

After reaching the end of 'The Basics of Chakra' Naruto couldn't help but think how cool chakra was, really wishing he could use it himself. 'Hmm… Maybe Kichi will know how to use it. I guess I will ask him tomorrow' Naruto thought to himself.

Putting away the now finished book, Naruto looked through his new books again wondering what to read next. Searching through his books, he saw what looked like a letter hanging out of one. Blinking in curiosity he took out the letter and started reading.

_Hey Naruto_

_How are you doing? Bad question I know, but I have to ask as I can't be there to see for myself. You should be almost four when you read this, and since I'm dead there isn't too much I can do for you at the moment. Just to make sure I'm not completely useless, I wrote this letter and placed the storage seal on you to give you the stuff that you will need to survive._

_I just want you to know, despite what other people might say, you were wanted and loved. If they hadn't died your parents would let nothing in the world keep them away from you._

_To make sure you know this, I placed several seals on you. They have several functions as you might have guessed. The first one, the one on your left hand lets you summon the toads. The second one on your right hand is a storage seal that will give you new books to read and learn from every three months. As you might have noticed there are books on stuff like chakra, math, and history. The math and history is just general stuff that everyone should know, but the chakra book I gave you in case you want to become a shinobi._

_Have you ever thought about becoming a shinobi? If you have, in another three months there will be a book that explains hand seals and another letter that will, tell you a set of hand seals that, as long as you can mold chakra with them, will unlock another set of books. These are a series of books will help teach you more about being a shinobi, including 'An Introduction to the Shinobi Arts', 'An Introduction to Fuuinjutsu' by Namikaze Minato and 'A Guide to Physical Development Necessary for Youthful Taijutsu' by Maito Gai. The first one will introduce you to Ninjutsu (the ninja arts), Taijutsu (the physical arts), and Genjutsu (the illusionary arts). For now I suggest you start with the guide to physical development and start training. Just remember that more advanced books will come every three months._

_To help you out with your training I placed a limit sensory gravity seal on your shoulder. This seal will very slowly increase the gravity that affects your body, similar to the weights in the physical development but better. This seal is called a limit sensory because it detects when you are completely used to the gravity level and slightly increases it. If it becomes necessary you can shut it off with a pulse of chakra and a simple 'Kai' or increase it manually when you begin to train._

_If you decide not to become a shinobi and don't do this the seal will continue to give you books for general education._

_I know this isn't much but I promise there will be more._

_Love Father_

'They loved me' Naruto thought after reading the letter from his father he began crying, 'they really loved me'. They might have been pushing him to it, but was more determined than ever to become a shinobi. Thinking about it, he decided to ask Gamakichi if he knew how to get access to chakra.

* * *

Over the next month, Naruto worked with Gamakichi to get access to his chakra.

First he had to learn how to meditate. Then when he learned to still his mind he turned his attention inward, trying to feel the flow of energy through his chakra circulatory system. Though what the chakra circulatory system was he still wasn't completely sure, Gamakichi wasn't sure either. It was one of those things that his pops said he would understand when he gets older. Then the final step was learning how to manipulate chakra flowing within him.

Once he finally learned to manipulate his chakra, he began doing the exercises described in 'The Basics of Chakra', starting with the leaf floating exercise.

Despite it being the easiest chakra control exercise, it took him almost two months to successfully keep a leaf floating over his forehead without blowing the leaf off of his forehead or destroying it.

During this time he kept up with his reading and sneaking off to play with Gamakichi. So by the time he received his next batch of books he had already finished reading all of his books and doing the exercises in the math book, he even managed to read a couple of them (including the basics of chakra) more than once, and was starting to try the tree or in his case the wall walking exercise.

Finished with his last batch of books, he picked up a new book and read it until he was ready to go to sleep, never guessing that the simple act of falling asleep would give him one of the things he wanted most in the world, a Mother…

* * *

**Mindscape**

Waking up in an unfamiliar place, Naruto looked around. In one direction was a sewer-like landscape in the other was what appeared to be a beach on a lake, like those he had read about. Out of the two options he definitely liked the beach better.

Naruto started walking down the beach and after several minutes of travelling he came to a traditional house that somehow seemed to be out of place. His curiosity peaked, he decided to go in and explore the house. At first it seemed to be completely empty, but when he came to the master bedroom he found something that he would never expected. In that room were two coffin-like blocks of what appeared to be ice or crystal. One of them was almost completely clear like it was barely there at all; the other was so opaque that he couldn't even tell if there was anything in it. The clear one held a beautiful woman with waist-length crimson hair.

"I wonder who she is," Naruto muttered to himself, reaching to touch the clear crystalline box with his fingertips, excited for some reason. As soon as he touched the box, the substance holding the woman shattered and she would have fallen to the ground if Naruto hadn't run forward to catch her.

"Ano… Are you OK miss?" Naruto asked, still supporting the unknown woman as she started to wake up.

"Umm… What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, still dazed.

"I don't know what happened or even where we are, but my name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, you are Naruto?" she asked taking a step back to get a better look at him.

"Yeah, who -" he started to ask, but was cut off when the woman suddenly hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. At first he wanted to struggle but it as he stood there with her arms around him, he could feel another part of that knot of loneliness in his chest start to come undone.

After just several minutes of just standing there in her arms he began to feel her shaking and after a second he began to hear her sobbing. When she finally looked up he could see the tears flowing down her cheeks. "I can't believe it worked, I wanted to meet you so badly," she said through her tears.

"But why…? Why did you want to meet me? And who are you?" Naruto asked, slightly overwhelmed, especially by the expression he could see on her face. It was something he had never seen before, so there was no way he could know that the expression was one of love.

"I sorry if I surprised you Naru-chan, but I'm your mother. My name is Uzumaki Kushina," the woman said, tears still running down her face, but Naruto could tell they were tears of happiness.

"Okaa-san? Kaa-chan? But I thought you were dead," Naruto said, a little accusation in his voice.

"But I am dead Naru-chan; I died the day you were born. What you see here is a combination of Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu that your father and I performed so even after death we could be here for you," Kushina said.

"But where are we anyway? And why did you wait so long to see me?"

"That is easy, we are in your mindscape," Kushina answered, "and the reason I didn't meet you until now is because I am technically a copy of your mother made out of chakra. The technique that we used to make this chakra construct is called a Kage Bunshin. It is a type of Ninjutsu that makes a perfect copy of the creator but it takes a lot of chakra. When your father made this possible he set it up to activate when you produced enough chakra to sustain us so we wouldn't just disappear and leave you alone again. He set it up so until you produced enough chakra we would be in stasis, asleep you could say. Your father is over there in that block of ice. When you start producing enough chakra he will wake up too."

After thinking about what his mother said for a couple minutes Naruto asked another question. "So what is a mindscape?"

"Hmm… how to explain… think about it like a dream, the mindscape is a place in your mind very like where dreams come from," Kushina answered, trying to figure out how to explain such a complicated concept to a five year old boy.

Naruto immediately started tearing up. "So this is all just a dream, when I wake up again this will all be gone and I won't ever have met you."

"No, No, No, this is not a dream, it is all real. Think of this place as being right next door to a dream, but where a dream fades when you wake up this place is real" Kushina quickly reassured Naruto.

"So if this is not a dream, will I still wake up? And what will happen when I do?" Naruto asked, still worried.

"Yes Naru-chan, you will still wake up, but don't worry I will still be here even when you wake up. Just remember, if you want to come back you just have to will yourself here, just want it with all your might when you fall asleep in the real world" Kushina told her son.

"So if this place is in my mind, can I change it if I want to?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm… I don't know. I guess it might be possible this is part of your mind after all, but I don't know how you would do it."

"Well OK, whatever it doesn't really matter. I was just curious."

"Enough of the serious stuff, tell me about yourself Naru-chan, I want to know more about my son" Kushina said happily.

As Naruto told his mother about his life and answered her questions he never noticed the brief flashes of anger that flitted over her face, nor did he notice her happiness when he told her about his best friend Gamakichi.

Naruto and Kushina talked about his life until he started to get tired. Seeing Naruto's exhaustion, Kushina took his head into her lap and started to gently sing to him. Relaxing completely, Naruto quickly fell asleep with a huge contented smile on his face.


End file.
